


in a land of angels and demons

by niniitaah



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha Lucifer, Alpha Michael, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angel Castiel, Angel Michael, Demon Dean, Demon Lucifer, F/M, Knotting, M/M, Memory Loss, Minor Character Death, Mpreg, Omega Castiel, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Alternating, True Mates, currently lost control over the plot, forbidden love (kind of), no idea how it happened..., religion (sort of)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-01-16 06:36:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1335649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niniitaah/pseuds/niniitaah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean was an alpha and a hot one, so was no surprise when the higher gods chose him as tribute to their annual sacrifice. the ritual? fuck an omega, an angel one! and that was how he ended with a blue-eyes fixation no amount of sex or liquor could cure...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "No chance, no way"

**Author's Note:**

> first fic ever, no idea what the hell i'm doing. please, be nice =)   
> /i know the title is lame, but i couldn't think of a good one to save my life =S
> 
> this is supposed to be Dean' POV, more like inside his head, if it's too confusing, do say! =)
> 
> .the ritual thing is from "mists of Avalon". it came to me on a boring class and i had to do something about it. hope it's not too crazy...

**N** o doubt the place was beautiful, all colourful and filled with the perfumes of the wild flowers gathered earlier that day. It was going to be the grandest festival ever, not that Dean minded that much, hey ok, he could still appreciate the décor, but there was no way he was going to be a part of this. The Spring Festival has been a tradition since the Great Truce; the wars between demons and angels had finally come to an end when an angel omega had chosen an alpha demon and they consummated their love in front of everyone, it was the first day of spring. And since then, an omega of each is offered to the other species alpha, hoping to conceive another miraculous child. Truth be told, it has been centuries since the last hybrid was born and all the current generations saw no point on keep on trying, but the eldest knew. They knew that if a child was not born soon enough, all that peace would tumble and fall, war would be upon them again, the younger didn't know, they could not possibly remember the horrors of war, the new generations, even with 200 years old were still too young and naive, or that was what his uncle Bobby kept saying. More than once he urged Dean to volunteer as tribute, he was a strong good-looking alpha and no omega, angel or not, would dare to say no to him, even without the pheromones boost they would have to take to ensure the mating for at least a few hours…

Dean was resolute about not having anything to do with that shit, he never liked the angels, always full of crap, giant bags of dicks, each and every one of them and there was no way he was mating one, not ever. His course of thoughts had been broken when the Great Elder, Miguel or something like that, an incredibly handsome angel for his age (seriously, that guy was about 10,000 years old and had at least three wives kept sated 24/7) poked at his shoulder and stated “You've got the Mark, you’re the Chosen One”. Wait, what? He dared to look at his shoulder and there it was, a huge angry-red handprint he had no idea how it ended up there, because he sure didn't feel anything.

Sam was pouting next to him, this was the first year he was old enough to be part of the ritual. His first rut had occur weeks prior and the eldest gave him clearance to join and he was sure eager to do so, he have been dreaming about burying himself to the hilt for years, like, literally. More than once Dean woke up with Sam painting and smelling like sex, arousal and cum all over, the perks of sharing a room…he would never forgive his father for that. John was M.I.A since some rogue demons took Mary and they’ve been living with Bobby and it was all good until the old man said he was taking a mate again and her offspring needed Dean’s room because she’s a girl and deserves the big and better stuff. She was an annoying little beta who had feelings for him, but she was a beta, therefore lesser than him. Yeah, coming to think about it he was a bastard to say shit like that, but betas were descendants of the hybrids, pure demons were only alphas and omegas, stronger in different ways and so compatibles it could drive one insane. Betas were chilled and nice and would never beg, not for dear life and he could not tolerate that.

And that dragged him to the present, the angel looking down at him like he was a bloody moron and all the demons watching were cheering and urging him to change to the sacred vests. It was a simple tunic, even greener than his eyes and that alone was quite a feat. He put his mask on and drank the holy wine. It tickles his throat and he is suddenly giggly and lightheaded. He allowed the old angel to take him to some weird ass cave and he waited. He sat on the soft bed and pretty much fell asleep. What woke him was a slight movement near him, probably the omega, yeah... he should open his eyes and greet the little creature, but then all his body was hot and glowing and the light was blinding him.

The omega had slotted his hand on his shoulder and it matched perfectly. He thought he was going to die, the sheer pleasure was physically unbearable and just like it started it was suddenly all gone. All but the hand, so soft and warm... Without much thinking and with eyes still closed, he leaned, searching for the omega’s lips and man if he thought he knew soft! Their mouths were perfect for each other; such a perfect fit that even Dean could not deny they were meant to be doing this. The alpha started to ran his hand on the other creature’s body and felt his lithe body, he tried to reach for his ass, but the omega whimpered, so the alpha broke the kiss.


	2. "I won't say it, no, no!"

**F** inally taking a good look at the man’s body in front of him, he ended up wondering why female omegas were never brought in, maybe they were too fragile to handle a demon knot, and no doubt it was bigger than the ultimate hung feathery jackass, and why was he thinking about it anyway? The omega in front of him was perfection! Even covered with layers and more layers, he was just about the right size, easy to manhandle and strong to keep up with what was sure going to be a hell of a pounding… his brain was already melting with the thoughts his mind was feeding him about the omega, but his heart almost exploded when the angel undressed and fucking presented!

Not a word escaped to omega’s mouth, he was a well-trained one, his alpha would be so happy and proud and… why was he even thinking again? Damn, he was the alpha, he was the one who got to taste that sweet little ass for the first time, only the virgins could go as tribute and later, even after conceiving, they were the most searched for mating, it granted status; even more so if you happen to be chosen by their beloved gods and they were, Dean could see, clear as the day a matching mark on the angel. He knew it was stupid, but he could not contain himself, so he grabbed the mark as well. It sent shivers all over his body. The angels gasped and opened his eyes once more, looking over his shoulders, this time having the demon’s full attention.

Blue. Fucking blue, like not-even-the-sky-can-look-this-good blue and it was all his. He asked for the omega’s name, he needed a name, needed to find him and claim him the right way, he was sure this was not going to be a one-time thing. Fuck, he could never look at a demon again after seeing perfection at first hand. He noticed the wings, baby blue and soft-looking, but the slap on his hand were not that smooth, some strength the blue-eyes has. And what is his name again? “I can’t, you know I can’t, we’re not supposed to…” Yep, Dean came on his non-pants with that voice, so deep it resonated across his soul, not that he had one, but damn! Not that it mattered; he was virile and young and was ready for another round in no time.

Said and done, the demon undressed like yesterday and was grinding lazily, teasing the leaking hole. He knew the angel was not better than him, he could scent that much, but he wanted to hear, he needed to hear those three little words, or were they five? Not that he cared; he just wanted to listen again, to feel it again… so he tried what seemed to have worked before. With a not-at-all subtle move, he grabbed at the angel’s wings. “Alpha, pleease!” There! He let his fat cock slip in and split the omega open. He was so tight and so hot, Dean was actually screaming with pleasure and, awkward, it had more to do with omega’s moans than with the sex itself.

After what it felt like a blink of an eye, his knot started to swell and he got tied in no time. He was frustrated, he was acting like Sam, a snot-nosed teen who could not keep his dick inside his pants and popped knots like there was no tomorrow. Dean had planned to take it slow, buy sometime so he could convince the angel to give itself to him, for good. But he screwed it all, now he wouldn't even see the shadow of those fluffy wings after they got free from each other and his mate would all but run away as far from him as possible. He would deny it to his grave, but he was the one whimpering after the knot shrank enough and slipped out of the sweet dripping ass; that was some real stretch, he was proud of his ‘little’ buddy for tremendous damage.

The angel got up, but no moves indicating he was about to leave. He knelt and asked, really ASKED to suck the demon clean and, if it was ok, he would like to ride the alpha as well. “I always feared the knot, it was just as big as I feared, but the pleasure is so much worth…” Dean was not listening; not really, his eyes followed every move and twitch of muscle on the body above his; the angel, HIS angel was so beautiful, so delicious, the demon only wished this day to last forever, but with his luck, of course he was coming again and burning up his time and soon enough the ritual would be over and those eyes would be lost forever…

“Come to look for me at the Hidden Grounds by dawn, do you know what that is?”

“Yes.” The demon heard himself saying.

Fuck! He had no idea what the freaking hell was that, but he was going to find out. It’s exactly the kind of thing Sammy would know, he just hoped the younger alpha was not that upset anymore with his older brother. The angel leans to kiss him once more, deeper and more meaningful than before, his small cock still hard. Shit, Dean got so lost on his on pleasure that not even once cared to aim for the right spot inside the omega, who never complained. Cute, but dangerous. Gods know what blue balls can do to you and before the angel could leave for good, Dean took him down in one go. The angels’ true voice might make him go deaf, but at this point he just didn’t care anymore, the moans were so hot and…pretty. He eagerly swallows all the cum without losing a single drop of it and was rewarded with another soul-sucking kiss.

Instead of just go, they got all tangled, falling onto the bed once more and for the first time ever Dean wondered what it feels like to be taken. He wanted that, he wanted to belong to his angel, just like he has done. He wanted to feel the pulsing pleasure inside his hole and moan just as obscenely as his mate did, it had to feel good or no one would beg for “more” and “harder” and “please”. So with this in mind, he shuffled their positions lying on his stomach. The angel was surprised and surely lost so the demon guided his hand and gave what he thought was an assuring nod. The omega gasped at the sensation he was led to feel and retreated; fear was all over him, dripping from every pore, so Dean decided to ask for it out loud and it was far more effective. He came hard, like never before and was eager to try it again, and the Elders decided that was just a great time to show up.

 The First Demon looked at them shocked and disgusted, no alpha should ever bottom! That was what omegas were for! The old angel said something similar as he dragged the omega away from that sick demon, unworthy of the mark and the sanctity of the festival; they should expect the Gods punishment for breaking their laws so avidly and loud. Dean was thrown out of the cave with no ceremony; those waiting outside got the confirmation of the mating, but also confused as they smelled something different. None of the demons made any comment as they got their distance from the cave. Dean’s first thought was about the time, surely he still had a bit over two hours to find the exact locale of their rendezvous, Sammy was certainly waiting for the juicy details… yeah, he had time.


	3. "Somewhere over the rainbow "

**S** ammy was not at home, he looked everywhere but the house showed no sign of his little brother. He could try to ask Bobby though, but the old geezer would yell and probably throw something at him... He wouldn't ask the betas, that was for sure. He went to the library then. Hidden Grounds... The name was so pretentious it would surely be from some history book, so he grabbed all of he could find and burry himself looking for it, so far all for nada. Desperation was overtaking him, he had less than half an hour and nowhere near to find his angel.

Maybe he could try an overview, he then unfolded his own wings. Demon wings were sharp on the edges and so strong they could crush all the bones on someone's body, truly lethal and after the Great Truce they were banned, just like the horns and tail, a demon could be rather intimidating... The angels punishment was to bound their graces to a harmless body, their powers shut down to a minimum, even though you could have glimpse of their true forms during the love making, the only time they lost control completely. 

Maybe it was a cave? Maybe his angel mispronounced something?  Turning back to normal before anyone could spot him he decided to go to the nearest angel village. Someone ought to know something! Panic was already at full force since the first rays of sunshine started to rise from the horizon and a double rainbow made itself noted. 

The demon was resolute and probably doing something right, because instead of fading, like all the others before him, his mark was still firm and even glowing a bit. Perhaps his mate was close and the closer the brighter? It didn't make any sense, but it gave him hope, so he resumed his walk.

"You won't find him" was said coldly. Lucifer, the first of demonkind was lying against a tree, eyes closed but no less threatening. "Michael took him away", so that was the name of the old angel, good for nothing. 

"Do you know where the Hidden Grounds are?" Stupid, stupid, stupid!  Fuck!

"Hidden Grounds?  That's what he said to you? Petty thing, he could never get there! Mark or no mark, the gods would never allow him in" the demon laughs and it makes Dean's blood freeze, it was the creepiest thing ever. But that made no sense. What kind of freaking place was that and what the gods had to do with it?

Hell, it didn't matter 'what', actually he just needed to know a 'where', so he asked again. "Please, don't make me hurt you" Bold, but useless. His response was an even colder glare and a dry answer. 

"He was taken to the Hollow Halls where the child is to be born and raised and learn the gods' wishes to lead our people's way towards peace. Do not go looking for him. Or the child. " Child... Child? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be revised. It's 6AM here, so the mistakes will shout til I'm wake enough to hear them. Cheers


	4. "And the dreams that you dare to dream...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cas POV

**C** astiel was feeling hot, like fever hot, he barely had time to think about what was going on when Michael dragged him away from the demon. He could still feel  the strength of his body and his warm touch, so hot and comfortable! He all but wanted to rub himself all over it again, make love to his mate until the end of times... He then remembered what they did, the pleasure it was to sink deep inside the tight, oh so tight, alpha... 

He never thought he would do such thing, he was the one to be breed and pounded, not the opposite! But it felt so good, so right! He wished he had told the demon his real name, since he also felt like doing it all again, but this time with no masks, no blockers or enhancers; he wanted them to be mates, _real_ mates with a lot more than just one claiming mark...

The Hidden Grounds had been a long shot, he knew it was near impossible to reach the gates to the house of the gods, but it seemed to be only right to ask for their blessings. It was not natural for angels and demons to mate outside the festival, so they needed all the help they could get. And if one of the nymphs thought they should be together, why the hell not all of them, then?

His plans were shot to the ground when the Elders caught them so entertained subverting the holy natural order of things. Castiel was actually surprised he was not smitten straightaway, either by the gods or by the furious alphas looking at him. He was mad as well, but he was the only one who had the right to do so.

But all the anger he could possibly be feeling by having been taken away from his mate dissolved when he realized where he was and what was happening. His final destination was no other than the Hollow Halls, in all it's glimmering silver glory; that was the place where he would receive royalty treatment for the Great Bearer he now was. The ritual's goal was to conceive and bring a hybridto the world, a small piece of power their gods shared with them to show how grateful they were for the end of all the fighting.

The war time meant the temples were empty, so the blessings became rare. Back on those day, the most common cause of death was not battle wounds, no, it was hunger and the plagues. The gods were pissed and sought revenge, simple as that. When the First Child was made, they saw an opportunity and took it. She was born fully formed already and voiced the higher demands. It was a beautiful creature, golden hair and bright blue eyes and none of the distinguished features of either the species.

A proof that none of it mattered, they were all one and had no need for all that dark red anger or the dark blue disdain, Lilith was indeed a truly neutral creature. That's why betas were so caught in between of everything, they were neither the species as well. The amount of prejudice against them was insane now that the angel thought about it.

How could anyone be disgusted by the progeny of the handwork of the very same gods they swore to love? The few betas who mated were said to be lesser creatures, even by the angels and Castiel was having none of it! Not now he was caring one himself. He was going to make sure his child got all he deserved and more! 

And as if on queue, he felt a kick. But there was just no way! It was a tiny bit **too** soon for it and he thought maybe it was just his brain playing him, he was so freaking tired! But then he heard, not one, but two sweet voices inside his head

"Do not worry father, we will be just fine"

"We know you are taking good care of us, always"

Castiel bursts into tears and all he could think about now was how much he missed his alpha... He needed the demon to hold him tight and save him from drowning on all his happiness.


	5. ...really do come true"

 

**T** hree months. Three long damn months, that was how long since he last saw the omega. Dean had indeed reached the angel village and got no answers whatsoever. No one has ever a met any angel with deep blue eyes or light blue wings...

Liars! All of them! He knew this was the old alpha's scheme; they were jealous and pissed, so surely found a way to keep the lovers apart. He missed his omega so damn much! His heart raced every and anytime he saw something that vaguely reminded him of the angel, but nothing had the right shade, nothing have the same spark.

Dean knew his family was worried, even a newly returned John Winchester seemed to realize something was not right, despite being blind to the world and consumed by the pain it was to find out Mary was no more. It only made him sank deep in his misery when his own son became his favourite partner of long nights at the bar drinking away their sorrows. Bobby and Sammy had to go rescue them every single night and the demon was sure they're about to give up. He would have.  

The face looking back at him in the mirror was disgusting and he was not sure how he allowed that to happen... Hell! He never wanted that, he didn't sign up for any of this shit! So why? Why now and why him? Why not find another bastard to toy with? Stupid gods!!!

"Baby, come back to bed..." 

He turned around, even more disgusted to realize he was not at his house. The voice talking to him was high pitched and so overly-sweet it made him nauseated. She was a female demon, omega of course, dark eyes and not at all delicate features. Nothing to take him back to the day he met the love of his life, bearer of his child...

Shit! If that was not a far too vivid dream, and he really slept with that omega, who-he-must-not-think-about, the angel was this close to give birth to their pup... He was going to be a daddy!! A sudden joy filled up his entire body and he decided to stop felling sorry for himself. He got cleaned up the best he could and headed home. Assuming he knew where he was...

"Ruby, I'm not joking! tell me where the fuck I am so I can fucking leave!"

"You look soo hot when you're angry! Even hotter!! Last night you were so sweet and cuddly, I almost worried. This is so not you, come, let me make you happy the way only I know..." her smile was fake and he couldn't stand stay in her presence any longer.

Throwing caution through the window, he spread his wings and left. When he was high above the ground he noticed it: a double rainbow!! It had been a while since he saw one and now, from this height, paying more attention, he could see a small shinny thing above it. As he got closer, what seemed small turned out to be a huge golden gate and, oh the irony! A small card with a neat handwriting where he could read "Hidden Grounds". Someone's got to be kidding him!

He shoves the gates open and is greeted with a surprised yelp, it was girl or what should look like one, if only she didn't have branches coming out of her head... She took a better look at him and smiled, green teeth that smelled like mint. Great, he now was hallucinating smells too... Was he that drunk?

"No Dean, you're not drunk, nor asleep. This is the sacred house of the gods and we've been waiting for you. We always wished to help you, but you never came to us, not even once you looked for us. We would have answered to all your prayers, all of them! You and Castiel were chosen for a reason! You must..."

"CASTIEL?" So that was the name, oh thank gods!! He had lost all hope already and, yes, he totally forgot to simply go by the nearest temple and ask for their help. Oh, how stupid could he have been? It was so damn obvious he felt embarrassed, shame painting him scarlet. The nymph frowned at him.

"No need for any of that, you've already wasted enough time. Now go!" With a delicate move she pressed her fingers on his forehead, she was ice cold! But the worse sensation came when the room suddenly started to spin and he lost his balance. The floor greeted him, face first.

A gentle pair of hands cautiously turned him by his shoulders. Hey! He knew those hands, he knew that warmth and soft touch. The gentle smile he found was the most beautiful thing ever! Slowly, as if he feared to wake up from this marvelous dream he sought the eyes.

 

 

"What are you doing here? What is he doing here?? Castiel! Get away from him!!" NO! He didn't want to hear Michael's voice, that was never good news... 


	6. When two become (n)one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cas' POV

 

 

**C** astiel was so happy! Surely he jumped out of skin when a body fell from the ceiling, but the moment he recognized his mate his heart leaped. He couldn't see the mark, but he was sure it was him! It had to be! The gods would never be that cruel!

So, as quietly as he possibly could (he felt like dancing and singing and jumping) he reached for the demon's shoulder and felt, the burning hot hand-print carved there, his own mark, claiming the unconscious alpha for the eternity and beyond. When the demon came back to it, the look in his face were really something.

Castiel could tell his mate was fighting not to stare at his eyes, struggling not to move from the awkward position he was now... The angel could feel fear mixed with hope rolling out of the demon in waves, but also so much love! He all but wanted to throw himself on the creature's arms and lay there on the floor by his side.

When green finally met blue, the most hideous creature in all creation appeared. The First Angel, his own kin... Conspiring to keep him away from his love, again! Castiel did not care if Michael was his direct ancestor, he would kill the old alpha if he dared to touch his mate ever again!

The Elder probably sensed that much and after his burst of fury while entering the room, he fell on his knees and put his hands together mumbling

"Forgive me, father"

The pain was terrible and stretched all over his belly. The pups! He needed to protect them! But how could he? It felt like he was burning from the inside...

"Castiel? Cas!? Cas, please! Don't do this to me! Don't close your eyes, look at me, love! Keep focused on me..." Dean pleaded. 

His alpha had such a pleasant voice, he had forgotten... When have they met? Where was he and why he was on the ground?

The grass prickled his back and he was feeling dirty... it did not feel nice, no, it didn't....

"Where are we? And who are you?" His throat felt dry and as he tried to sit down he felt an enormous thing on his belly. He was...was he pregnant? It surely felt like it, even moved like it...but he was a  _man_ therefore unable to carry a child! Weird.

"Here, drink this, babe. We need to make sure the pup is all right."

Pup? That was some strange dude, but he was indeed very thirsty and if there was something he knew, you never argue with the crazy.

"That grandfather of yours is a douche! I've met some along the way, but Michael definitely takes the crown... But how are you feeling, beloved?"

"WHO are you??"

"What? Oh, yes! Dean, I'm Dean. So... did you miss me??" His smile was charming, but Castiel was getting tired of that already! He didn't know the guy, didn't miss him and surely was not his...beloved? Oh, for God's sake!

He needed to come back home, his wife was waiting for him and probably worried sick! He got up after a few tries, the belly making him lose his balance. Strong hands came to his help every time his strength faltered, but he was not sure if he wanted them touching him right now...

"Do you really don't know who you are?" He sounded so sad...

"Of course I know! I am Jimmy Novak, the shepherd. My wife's name is Meg and we have a beautiful daughter, Claire!" 

 

 

* * *

 

 

xxx Seven Years Later xxx

 

"Dean!! Hold the damn rope!" He was about to finish the latest addition to his house, but the roof was not coming along all that well.

His helper was always distracted and Jimmy could not do the work all by himself. Whenever he looked at his friend he caught him starring. The pain in his eyes made the shepherd's heart shrink every damn time! The man always looked so miserable... 

Dean had explained to him how they were from a land with angels and demons and supposedly chosen by their gods to be together... The whole story was absurd and he would not have believe in the slightest of it if he, guess what!, had not given birth to, not one, but two little creatures that looked awfully human, even if Dean insisted on calling them their...Ahem! **Dean's** pups...

Mary and little Sammy were good friends with his Claire and even Meg tried her best to be nice to them. But she couldn't stand Dean, though... The way he always looked at Cas...Jimmy! His name was Jimmy! Yes, he knew that. Right?

In a rush he got down the wooden ladder and approached the shirtless man in front of him. He had saw the scar on his shoulders a number of times over the years, but never gave much thought about it, until now... 

 

"I remember" He whispered.

 


	7. "Say you will be there"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sam's POV

 

" **J** o! Get the FUCK down!"

That was close. Way too close for his liking. It had been a whole year since Dean disappeared and his homeland was chaotic. The angels blamed the demons, who blamed the angels for the kidnapping of the holy child.

Michael was gone and so was Lucifer, everything was doomed.

The sky looked like it was on fire and heavy pieces of it fell above them, day in and day out.

He thought back when his biggest worry was not to step on the dog's tail whenever he got up, in the middle of the night, to chase after the neighbour's daughter. He had plans to mate her and...what was her name again? Amber? Emily?? AMY! Yes, Amy...he wondered if she's ok now, if she had a strong mate to take care of her...

He was still unmated. Ever since the end of the Festival, after seeing Dean and what mating did to him, Sam was now downright terrified of the damn thing! He never wanted to joining the ritual again, it was too painful to witness what it made his big brother become; Dean would babble that he was fine and didn't need any help, despite been passed out on his own vomit and piss all the times Sam found him at the bar... John was no better, but his advanced age finally caught up, sending him to a shallow grave.

Sam didn't mourn him. He barely knew the guy! In his first 150 years John was never at home and all he knew was Bobby. And that's the one missed, the one he thought about and prayed to before bed every night.

Ellen was doing her best to cope with it and remain sane to take care of Jo, make sure the young demon did not have the same horrible fate as her step-dad, murdered in cold blood by some crazy vengeful angels. Fuck! Bobby was on his backyard, unprepared, unarmed, not a threat at all! And they came from behind his back and...

Everything was spinning out of control and he needed to fix it!

"Dammit, Dean! Where are you?" 

"Baby is still looking for Moma Goose??" Ruby's cruel laughter echoed inside his brain. He was still not sure why he left her alive...

When they first met he _almost_ fell for her. He had been looking for Dean at the bar to take him home when Benny said he was not there, he has left with that Ruby-chick again, Sam was warned she was trouble on legs...

He had no trouble with the search and in no time found her house and it's owner, stark naked and reeking of Dean. He did not feel jealous, no, not him, and he totally did not bent her and fucked her open right on the front yard... But he really did not knotted her though, even in his high he was not that stupid! She smelled wicked and that was enough of a sign.

When he was done with her, he resumed his mission, he had to find his alpha brother. The track led him to the top of a tree. There was absolutely nothing there.

Everyday since that he has been going to the temples and begging for the gods for his brother. He just wants him back! All the rest can be forgotten, he'll never ask for anything any more!! But the answer is always silence.

 

A loud bang woke him from his reverie and he saw what he feared the most. Jo's corpse sprawled on the floor, covered in blood, eyes fixed on the endless burning night their home had become. When he got close he sensed her moving, but how could it be? She was dead like five seconds ago...

"Michael has it. You must find him. Find him and you find Dean. Only then you can bring him back"

The body was motionless again, only now some green goo was falling from her ears and when he tried to get away, a cold hand held him in place. After what it felt like forever, the weird green thing started to shine and a key appeared in the middle of the puddle. He wasn't happy about it, much less looking forward, but deep inside he knew he had to touch it...

It felt hot and cold and heavy and a door materialize in front of him the moment his fingers closed around the metal.

He could hear moans and the unmistakable sound of skin on skin... Great! Now he had to watch his brother and the angel on their intimacy... Was that payback for all of his horny teen years? 

"Mike!! OOhhh!!"

Huh?

"Luke!! UUhng, don't stop! Or...ohh... I will...YEAH THAT... kill you!! AH!"

 

Another loud groan escaped both the alphas and Sam so did not want to be the sole witness of what sounded like the ultimate sin, but the green light was now talking to him...

Urging him inside the room, he needed to reach the small arch, his life depends on it, or so the light said anyway...He lifted the lid and it sucked him inside.

"Do not lose the damn key, Winchester!"

"Okay, Jo. I won't. Promise!"

 

A little before unconsciousness reached him, he heard a surprised gasp and felt like he was falling through what should be a roof. He reached the hard ground thanks to the hole in the middle of the thing, as it was still on the making... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took so long! but _someone_ thought she was doing me a favour by shoving all the sheets on a drawer and forgetting to tell me 
> 
> x[


	8. "The Journey"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a mix between Dean's POV and Ruby with some flashbacks..
> 
> =)

 

  **D** ean couldn't decide what made him happier: to have back his mate or his brother... He didn't even had time to comprehend what the meaning of the whole thing was, and his brother started pace and speak so fast Dean could barely make sense of his words...

 - It's chaos there, Dean! They're all killing each other, while the Elders are way too busy fucking each other's brains out...

\- What?? Do you mean...Michael and stuff??

\- Do you know any other Elder, jerk?

\- No, bitch! But...but Michael's a dude!!

\- And so are you, Dean... - it was the first time he heard his mate saying his name... and it sounded so fucking good on that voice!!

And surely he was once again popping a knot... Wait, what?? Strange... He hasn't been feeling any of his old abilities or body functions since landing in this odd pace with his mate. 

This was clearly a magic-free universe and the alpha demon was not that sure he wanted to leave it... He had grown fond of it, of his life there..the family he was just starting to form...

The human Claire liked him very much and he was not that keen on taking her to his homeland..how could she possibly survive that??

\- Sam..do we really need to go back??

\- What the fuck are you talking about, Dean? Of course we have!!! They are dead, all of them!! We need to do something! We need to stop it...

\- Is my family dead too? - the omega asked shyly to the unknown alpha.

\- I think so..uh...er.. I think I still don't know your name..?

\- Castiel! His name is Castiel - Dean said it again, because now he could. And it felt great!

He had spent the last few years trying to convince the angel that he was indeed and angel and that he was Dean's! But that Novak guy was a stubborn dude, resolute to not let Dean in.

Shepherd Jimmy was all about the sanctity of marriage and how men should only lay with women and a lot of other nonsense he kept talking about and lecturing the demon. Like the one time he said that the fact they were both males should have prevented them from mating in the first place...

It generally ended up with a heated discussion of the duties a husband had, like having children and how it was not possible for Dean to do so given his... preferences... He would try to say that was exactly what he did, since the alpha had his omega pregnant on their first try! Meg had always witnessed those conversations and never said anything.

The demon felt guilty, though. She tried, he knew how she had tried, but it was just too much. Eventually she got tired of watching him chasing her husband all around the farm.

He would never have any luck on his attempts, but the one time he manage to steal a kiss, she saw them, and assumed it was just the tip of the iceberg, given the amount of time they were away; innocently taking care of the sheep and goats...not at all engaged on unholy activities. Much to the demon's frustration.

Not a day after that, she packed her things and left. Claire refused to join her, stubborn just like her daddy... The girl said she wanted to be with her brothers and that was the last straw for the poor woman. They never heard about her ever again.

Now they were back with the problem of how they were going back home. Dean had already lost this battle, completely outnumbered, and was forced to accept their immediate departure.

\- Okay..so here is the key... - Sam started.

\- Shouldn't there be a lock? - the elder alpha mocked, earning a heartedly missed bitch face from his little brother.

\- Any lock would do, or so Jo...uhn..I mean, the nymph said.

Both demons fought the tears surfacing at the mention of their dear friend. Dean never got to apologise for a lifetime of teasing and breaking the girl's heart. He just hopped they would meet again someday... 

They chosen a door at the house and tested the key. It started to shine and changed shapes until it was fit enough for them to use it.

As the door was opened they could see the old forest near their former house. It was a strange moment... Seeing all he had left behind and not wanting anything back... Dean did not like the memories of this land, but the prospect of having new ones warmed his heart a bit, so he took the first step.

He had barely managed to cross the frame and a body collided with his.

\- Ruby?? - Sam asked, surprised and pleased, but then suddenly angry.

\- Do you know her? - Cas and Dean asked at the same time; the angel looking sad and betrayed; Dean slightly amused at his brother blush. Then he noticed his mate.

\- Cas, my love..this is not...

\- You can talk about this later, but right now we must leave! - the female demon was looking around, absolutely terrified. - Trust me, alpha! please...

She was not looking at Dean. Good... Strange, but good.

 

* * *

 

 

_\- Please, do not tell me you had him and you've lost him?_

_\- She had him, Mike. There's nothing I could do. Please, love...- the alpha demon moved closer_

_\- Don't touch me! Don't you dare to touch me! You filthy demon!!_

_\- So I am the filthy one now? Is that it?_

_\- You are a low creature. Always was! You are below me a I despise you. YOU. MAKE. ME. SICK!_

 

 

* * *

 

 

\- That doesn't make any sense, Ruby! - Sam said.

 _-_  What, so I'm lying now?? - she asked, enraged.

 _-_  It's just that...it does not sound like Michael. - Castiel interceded.

 _-_  Look, angel, you might think you know the elders, but you clearly do NOT. I've been by Lucifer's side for quite a while now...and..well... Let's just say it was not the worst that happened so far.

\- What are you talking about?? - Sam was torn between wanting her near and sending her to the death realm, for everything she might have done while he was out.

\- Michael..he did...some stuff...

\- What kind of stuff?? - Dean had been quiet for so long that his voice sounded deeper and threatening and the omega felt compelled to answer.

 

 

* * *

 

_\- You will be mine, Omega! - Michael said while kneeling at his hidden altar. He held his hand up high and started a strange chanting, the forbidden language, banned since the truce. But he was the First Angel and such laws clearly did not apply to him._

_The ground started to shake and from a black hole a woman appeared, covered in blood  and dust, she had fire as her hair. The First Nymph, banned and locked away, her blood-lust could never be satiated and in times of peace she would find a way to revert it and bring even more death and destruction._

_\- I'm going to need you again.. - the alpha said._

_\- When do you not, angel? Tell me a what and a when. You know how I like it._

_Michael had it all ready, of course. A couple of dozen alpha angels, bounded by heavy chains and dark spells, ready to join the feast. As the main...attraction._

_\- You are a funny creature, First Angel. Sacrificing your own race for someone who will never belong to you... Isn't that... sad?_

_\- He will belong to me. I'm making sure of it._

_\- Just like you did last time? Tell me how it worked?? I gave you a spell to get rid of his mark and you threw him into another dimension!!_

_\- You gave me the wrong spell. It's all your fault, nymph... - his tone was low and dangerous._

_\-   You dare to talk to me like that? Do not forget who I -_

_\- YOU'RE NOTHING! Just like the others! Not good for anything other than complaining. You're a bunch of pathetic creatures...you can't even survive without us..!_

_\- Careful with what you say, boy, or I'll be forced to -_

_\- To do what? - the angel interrupted once more, fed up with this pointless argument - You're going to kill me?? I'd like to see you try... You know you can't, NOTHING can._

_\- And there's where you're mistaken._

_She vanishes. Sacrifice untouched. Michael stares at the burning marks on the ground and falls on his knees, eyes closed, muttering_

_\- What have I done?_

_He got up and started to call for Lucifer._

 

 


	9. "One of the lost ones"

 

  **A** loud scream woke him up. It sounded like a girl...maybe Claire have found one of his old books? It was a child's book, but he guessed that as a human she wouldn't understand their taste for gore and the wicked...

 

\- Go away, demon! I'm warning you... - Dean could hear Sam's voice now too.

\- I'm only here to talk. I might have something your brother needs. - he did not recognize that voice..oh wait. Lucifer? Was it really the first alpha at his house???

 

\- Dean.. - he heard his mate trying to wake him up as gently as possible given the amount of fear tainting the room. - Love, you got to get up.

\- I'm up, Cas.. I'm up... - he mumbled.

\- No you're not! Go help your brother and I'll take the kids far away. This cannot be good!!

 

Lucifer looked horrible. All his health, youth and beauty gone, like he was fading...or burning...

 

\- Not a pleasant sight. I know.. This is what you look like if your mate leaves you...

\- Was he...you...what? How??

\- Same as you, I suppose. I saw him and I knew it. For over hundreds of thousands years I've loved him, but back then it was hopeless. Not only was he an alpha, but he was an angel, it was not natural...but then the child came and what was natural any more? - a bitter laugh escaped the old demon - After her, I had to watch my children mate with his children and yet I was not able to have him... Can you imagine it? Have the one you love so close, but not able to touch him? To love him??

\- All too well... - Dean was starting to get furious! Did Lucifer really came here all the way to talk about some nonsense like he's in love?? - Oh, and thanks to Michael, by the way...

\- Yes... He did that... - the older demon said, looking away and slightly uncomfortable.

\- Why, Lucifer? Why did he do it??

\- I don't know. - still avoiding his gaze.

\- Oh, really? Then why are you here? Not for a cup of my delicious coffee... Spill it out, alpha. - his tone was so dark that even the first demon looked afraid.

 

Dean feared to have pushed too far and the other alpha was about to attack him, even if the young demon was strong, stronger than most actually, he was still no match to the father of his race; but Lucifer did not smell angry or anything but sad, really sad. It was a bitter smell that made Dean's nose crinkle, but he waited patiently for the other start to talk.

 

\- I don't know the whole thing, only that your omega captivated my ma...uhn..Michael. So he asked me to help him get the angel. Then you came along and pretty much ruined it.

\- And? - is this Michael guy even for real? What a douche!

\- And nothing. - the older demon stubbornly replied.

Dean could help rolling his eyes and sat down, staring until the first alpha got uncomfortable. He had learnt that from Cas 'Thanks, angel' he thought smiling.

\- Okay! Fine!! He might have done some forbidden rituals to get the nymphs to help him.

\- Nothing I don't know already. Go on.

\- The first time she did help, casting a spell to get rid of you, but it backfired...

\- How so?

\- I don't know. No idea how their powers work, but one of them grew fond of you, so maybe she help? Even if she could not stop her sister, you were not killed... But we got you separated from your mate. Initially we were waiting for your mark to fade, after it wouldn't take much for the angel to forget; but it didn't happen, right?

\- The mark only got stronger..

\- Yes, which was odd, no demon would ever choose to love an angel...

\- Do you even listen what you say? 

\- ...so we wanted to keep you apart and we did. - Lucifer said, ignoring Dean's interruption.

\- No you didn't, you ass. We were together the entire time.

\- Were you really?? - he asked in a mockery tone. - But this is not why I'm here.

\- Why is it, then?

 


	10. "Keep calm and...carry on??"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello there! 
> 
> to be honest, no, i don't have any excuse for letting this go for so long.. sorry!!
> 
> just let me ask you this: i'm a bit stuck with what do to next, my original idea was something like the 'mark of Cain' to end dear Michael, but i also like the whole 'stuck in a cage with Lucy' thing; so...any thoughts??
> 
> to be honest, i'm going back and forth with it and stills doesn't make any sense, but if you are still interest in this, i'll do my best =]

 

 - **O** kaaay, we just need a plan now, I mean, how hard could it be, right? Right?? - Sam's long legs were restless and he would sit down and get up, just to sit again

 - Should I answer that, Dean? - Cas asks, lifting his head from where he was resting on Dean's shoulder

 - No, Cas.. Sam usually mumbles when he's nervous, or scared.. - Dean teases from his spot on the couch

 - I'm not.. shut up, Dean! I'm trying to think... - he started to walk around the room, mumbling to himself

 - Sammy, we've been locked in here for days now. I'm tired, can't we ju.. -

 - We could help, father - a shy voice comes from the inside of the house

 - NO! - Dean shouts, the sudden anger makes Cas jump and look at his mate and then to his children

 - But, father! - both, Little Mary and Little Sam, were seating next to Dean, her big blue eyes pleading him, while the green-eyed boy open his mouth to speak again

 - No, no, no! Now listen to me, both of you, it's _my_ job to take care of _you_ and keep you all safe. There's no way I'm letting any of you anywhere near those fucking psychos..!

 - But that is kind of **OUR** job, you know... why do you think we are here?? - the kids kept trying, but Dean is having none of it... 

 - Maybe they're right, Dean - a soft hand on his shoulder was enough to make the demon jump and stare angrily at his mate

 - WHAT?? You too, Cas?? Fuck!! - he was the one pacing now

 - Tell me again what she told you, Dean - Sam was standing still now, but just as tense

 - She who, told me what, Sam??

 - The nymph, Dean! The one who sent you back to Cas.. Didn't she said you were on a mission or something??

\- Uhn? Right, yeah.. She said we were chosen, Cas and I... 

\- For what?? - his brother was up and pacing again, nervous yet hopeful

\- Yeah, that...I don't know - the older alpha whispered, already expecting the scolding

\- WHAT DO YOU MEAN ''YOU DON'T KNOW''?? DEAN!!!! - Sam moved towards him but thought better and sat down once more, face buried on his massive hands

\- I wasn't listening, okay? I had just found out she could take me to Cas, nothing else seem to matter back then... - he dared to look at his mate

\- Oh, Dean!! - and soft chapped lips met his. Dean could still hear Sam complaining in the background, but it didn't bother him, because anytime he was with his mate he knew everything would be all right, that _he_ would be all right. 

 

The first night they spent together back on their homeland was magnificent! All of his angel's body felt exciting and new, yet so familiar and comforting. He was just as soft and warm as the demon remembered, but now he could truly feel and scent the angel and it was just perfection!

The best part was to be able to see his face, those beautiful eyes sparkling with pleasure, almost like they were glowing, filled with lust and yet so much love! This time the alpha managed to control himself and take it slow, taking his lover apart piece by piece until he was a begging mess, desperate for his knot like the good omega he was and he was all Dean's... The demon lost count of how many times he took his mate, in all possible ways; nothing felt better than having Cas inside him, then ridding his knot, then repeatedly cumming in his mouth, or by his hands...

The 'good morning bitch-face' from Sam told him that maybe they were a bit too loud, but how couldn't he? Seven years of building frustration plus all his misery since the Festival... They had every right to shake the damn house! And maybe break the bed at some point...

But of course his younger brother had to remind him they had kids now and a minimum of decorum was essential...

\- That's all right, uncle, really! It's not like we don't remember from the first time - Little Sammy all but giggle

\- Wait, what????

 


End file.
